User talk:Monkey-Girl
ash is a werwolf and isabella is lizzy but isaac has just entered (sorta) and he knows her by "isabella" which i also pray to God meyers wont sue me for but that is the character's name for a dang good reason! did you want to be in my book? details on your twilightsaga page LunaBella 06:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) also when you post on my talk page here, i have a friend who's a little older than the both of us really so we like to talk about a lot of more serious things so just a heads up! LunaBella 06:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Luna hey. did you want to talk? LunaBella 20:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) can we talk? or are you sleeping. i can not remember what time it is there...midnight i think. xoxo Luna. LunaBella 23:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Rosie Hello. You don't have to speak French around me, it's just a privacy thing. Luna is my sister too. nice to meet you too. MetalicRose 23:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) HI-I!!! wanna chat or am i the only bow-red soul on earth? xoxo Little sis, Luna. LunaBella 21:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey. It's...5:06 A.M. (4, but not when i post this.) I cannot sleep. I'm scared that i'll get raped or something...idk. If you are up yet...Could we talk? i'm just...not feeling good. xoxo a scared Luna. LunaBella 11:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm in the box! LunaBella 20:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. do you like my sig.? LunaBella 20:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mia! I'm sorry if you like him too...i lay off romanticly if that's what you want. (if we got into a fight over a stupid boy i would have no friends/sisters to talk with! aside from MR but she's not here right now...) Who knows, maybe he could be your one; he did say you were: "sucha nice girl"! xoxo Luna. LunaBella Hey! i'm sorry! i was supposed to this thing but i was doing that thing and...oy. If you lived here you would understand, i wake at 10-12 depending on how my night went (which was horrible last night and the night before that...and that one...) and my parents want me on a "regular" sleep schedule which is PHYSICLY IMPOSSIBLE! FOR MANY REASONS! and then i have to get dressed and remember what-ever crap my mom gives me to do and it can go good or bad depending on the both of us...I thank God she goes to work at 2:30. if she didn't...life as we know it would DIE!!! at least here... then after a day of boys hounding me for the computer and my dad bugging me i get about an hour to myself before my mom gets home and starts to hound me on why i am not asleep or if she's in a good mood, she talks about her day and what tomorrow will be like and i've lost you...sorry i blab... anyways, sorry i couldn't respond...see ya. LunaBella Mia, i have no clue what i'm in trouble for? what is it? LunaBella Mia! i'm sorry! that's not even what i meant! i just assumed you were gone because you said you had to go...why does this feel familliar? God! i ruin everything! i don't know when to talk and when to shut the hell up! LunaBella why? why do you say such a horrible thing? you relize i'm on the edge of sobing. my life is hell without a friend. and it's hell without my sister. MIA!!! since this wiki is not popular i want to show you something! you can delete if you want, but just take a look first atleast! just type in yours and his name! it's 100%!!! http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/Love-Tester.html since i hate swearing and promising i'm just going to say i will try my absolute hardest to not tell, or get involed romanticly with him. or my name ain't Isabella! LunaBella The pics of Rosalie and such are awards. and i think he's head over heels for you, have you seen your past conversations? be sides...i think he doesn't even like me...even though i do like him...just a little though...or a lot...yeah... xoxo Luna. (HAHa!!! different site!) seriously though...should we? LunaBella he's back. and this time i'm not gonna be nice! ♥LunaBella♥ Just cleaning. Wyvern Rex. 12:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) References to the Ones I Won't Mention Lest They Show Up On Google. Have you seen my blogs? Wyvern Rex. 12:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC)